


Irresistível

by Pipezinha



Series: Hentais de Bronze [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Leather Kink, Lightly sadomasochism, Wet & Messy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun tem sonhos eróticos com a June. Mas pra que ficar só no sonho?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistível

IRRESISTÍVEL

 

Shun despertou e olhou no relógio: três da manhã. Cada sonho! Gemeu ao sentir-se molhado, de suor e de sêmen. Desde que Ikki resolveu namorar Pandora e eles dormiam juntos às vezes na casa deles, Shun começara a ter aqueles sonhos eróticos.

_ Que merda! Toca levantar e tomar um banho...

Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. O banho morno parecia lhe acalmar os nervos sensíveis que andavam à flor da pele... Os amantes procuravam não fazer muito barulho, mas era impossível não ouvir a cama rangendo, como agora ou os gemidos abafados de quem estava se deliciando, mesmo apertando o passo para o abrigo do seu quarto.

_ Ai, meu Deus. Será que se eu procurar controlar minha respiração como o Shaka faz eu consigo dormir?

Shun se sentou na cama, com as pernas cruzadas e tentou manter um ritmo calmo. Mas os sons de amor do outro lado do corredor, ampliados pela sua imaginação e tesão, atrapalhavam sua concentração. E sem querer, seu corpo lasseou na cama, sua mão desceu para a virilha e agarrou o membro entumescido. Shun fechou os olhos, lembrando do sonho mais comum que tinha, em que June se entregava a ele, segura pelos pulsos com suas correntes e vendada com um lenço negro de seda. Assim, indefesa, era alvo da língua de Andrômeda que a percorria desde os lóbulos das orelhas até o umbigo, ouvindo seus gemidos... E ela pedia, não, implorava por mais, abrindo as pernas, expondo sua rosinha, que era colhida com cuidado pela ponta da língua atrevida, que brincava, fazendo a loira se contorcer, se empurrar para a boca de Shun, que sugava, lambia, beijava até senti-la estremecer... Daí então ele passava o pau pelo rosto dela, usando o membro para acariciar toda a extensão que a língua percorreu, beem devagar, sentindo June se arrepiar de ansiedade, tremer de expectativa... E ele, Shun, a penetrava bem delicadamente, contendo-se com esforço para depois gozar e gozar e gozar e...

_ Droga! Será que nunca mais vou ficar seco nessa vida?

Noutro quarto, em outra casa, uma jovem amazona está com os mesmos problemas. June de Camaleão também sonha com Shun de Andrômeda e seus sonhos eróticos envolvem suas armas de batalha. Seu sonho recorrente é que Shun está preso com algemas numa corrente no meio do quarto, em pé. June está vestida com corselet e calcinha de couro, cinta-liga, meias 7/8 e botas de cano alto (O.o) Ele está nu e vendado (parece familiar...) Ela estala seu chicote no ar, perto dele, sem atingi-lo mas vê que a cada estalada ele fica mais excitado... Chegando próxima, sem deixar que ele a alcance, June vai lambendo cada centímetro de Shun, deixando a marca de suas unhas nas costas, bunda e coxas do rapaz, até que alcançando sua ereção (gloriosa visão!) chupa com gosto e tesão. Shun grita tentando escapar e suas correntes vem em seu auxílio prendendo a amazona e usando o próprio apoio das amarras de Shun para passarem, erguendo-a. June sente as correntes de Andrômeda acariciarem seu corpo lentamente, enquanto a corrente de ponta a despe. Assim que fica nua, só com as botas, a corrente a coloca na direção exata da ereção de Shun, tendo o trabalho apenas de desce-la, depois fazer os movimentos certos, além de tirar a venda de Shun. E ambos nus, amarrados, fazem amor com a ajuda das correntes, que lhes acariciam, permitem que se beijem, permitem que June coloque as pernas ao redor dos quadris de seu cavaleiro, que sobem e descem o corpo da amazona no pênis de Andrômeda. June sempre acorda suada e totalmente molhada no meio das pernas...

Depois de um mês de pesadelos (garoto resistente!) Shun liga pra June marcando um cinema... Ao vê-la, fica vermelho. Seus sonhos voltam instantaneamente à memória. June lhe dá o rosto pra beijar, tentando aparentar uma calma que não sente:

_ Legal você ter ligado. Faz tempo que a gente não se vê. Achei que tinha acontecido algo, eu tinha feito alguma coisa...

_ Oh, não. Eu que ando meio ocupado, preocupado demais com as coisas... Resolvi relaxar um pouco, senão eu piro de stress. Vamos?

A cada esbarrão, mesmo de leve, uma corrente elétrica passa pelos corpos. Mas eles resistem bravamente ao cinema e depois vão tomar um sorvete juntos. HAH! Nem todo sorvete do mundo iria esfriar o calor que estavam sentindo. Shun estava tão nervoso que derramou o finzinho da sua calda de caramelo na blusa da amazona:

_ Ai, como eu sou desastrado. Me perdoe... Onde eu ando com a cabeça... – e ia se perder num mundo de desculpas, quando June sentiu que era o momento. Aproveitando para segurar a mão trêmula que tentava limpar (da pior maneira) sua camisa, puxou-o de encontro a si. Os lábios se uniram, primeiro de supetão, depois com jeito, e daí com paixão. June sussurrou, ao pararem pra tomar fôlego:

_ Ikki está em casa hoje?

_ Si-si-sim... – gaguejou Andrômeda, vermelho. Logo se recompôs – Sim... podíamos ir pra sua casa, não acha?

Sem esperar, com medo que a timidez de ambos logo achasse o caminho de volta, June o levou. Abrindo a porta, esperou que ele entrasse então trancou. Seu olhar involuntariamente parou no lustre, onde nos seus sonhos estaria o ponto da corrente... Shun acompanhou seu olhar e seus olhos verdes brilharam:

_ Está tendo idéias sacanas? – June ficou roxa de vergonha, mas concordou. – Ótimo!! Eu também tenho muitas! – riu o rapaz, marotamente.


End file.
